


Vid: Garden of your Mind

by sandalwoodbox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Animal Harm, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-04-22 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: D&D is such a great vehicle for telling stories and expressing yourself! And it's so fun to see what Critical Role does with it.
Comments: 51
Kudos: 79
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Vid: Garden of your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).

> The music is a slightly-modified version of Mr. Rogers Remixed (Garden of your Mind) by John D. Boswell (melodysheep). The video is from Critical Role campaigns 1 & 2 (including commercial breaks), one-shots, and the State of the Role, as well as the available animated source for both campaigns.
> 
> Content notes:
> 
>   * There is no on-screen character death, but Molly Mauk's grave is shown.
>   * Animal harm: Giant animated serpents are killed on-screen.
>   * Physical triggers: There is a sudden bright flash of light about 2.5 seconds into the vid.
>   * Law enforcement: In one clip, Marisha Ray is in a very casual FBI agent costume.
> 
> Thanks Rhea314 for being a wonderful beta!

Password: `festivids2019`

[Garden of your Mind](https://vimeo.com/388715636) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com) (with download).


End file.
